


Resolution

by VoltronVani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronVani/pseuds/VoltronVani
Summary: This is my story and my scenarios during the events of KH3





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT play chess and I don’t really know the rules so please, forgive me for my cringeness and I tried ;-; I’m just describing the chess scene based off the trailers and I’m sorry! My friend helped me with chess scene so kudos to them
> 
> PS: I won't update the story until Wednesday and PLEASE REGISTER TO VOTE.

_•~How did I live in a kingdom of thieves~•_

_~And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean~_

_| You're only everything I ever dreamed|_

_~Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of~_

_~You must be kidding me  
Did you really think I could say no~_

_~•~I want you for a lifetime~•~_

_••So if you're gonna think twice, baby••_

_••I don't wanna know, baby••_

_••I don't wanna know••_

_~•~• Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby•~•_

_I don't wanna know, baby I don't wanna know_

**_"Don't assume your dreams are just fantasy. If you can imagine a world, believe in it...and dive in."_ **

* * *

The sunshine transmitted through the white blinds showing the morning sun against the two young men faces as the detailed square decorated with highly contrasting different squares was lay on the table before them, it was a stage on the combat zone and a portion of its golden and silver chess pieces was set onto the board in front of them. A frustrated Eraqus blinked a couple of times, trying to enable his eyes to acclimate to the luminescence directed right at his face. "Would we be able to play elsewhere? The light is blinding my eyes." Eraqus uttered his bottom lip out and murmured frustrated, he brought his hand over his watery eyes to shield them from the light.

 

Xehanort took a closer look, laying his chin on his left hand while his right hand grabs the golden chess piece and moves it corner to corner just on the vacant dark square tile beside the other golden chess piece. Disregarding his miserable companion, his mind floats to his thoughts about the ancient Keyblade War. People believed that light was a blessing from a concealed land by the name of Kingdom Hearts and in any case, Kingdom Hearts was shielded by its counterpart, the χ-Blade. Consequently starting the "Keyblade War” and fierce conflict smashed the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. What's more, the main genuine Kingdom Hearts was gulped by the darkness, never to surface again. What then would another Keyblade War bring? At the point when the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? The lost masters? By what means can the X-blade be made again? What will occurs after the Keyblade War, possibly a promise, perhaps a premonition? He must have these answers and no uncertainty it’s mainly scientific curiosity. He recalls when he listened in on Eraqus and Master's conversation few days back. Master was recounting a story to Eraqus about the Ancient Keyblade War and Eraqus obviously knows about it. Possibly he can piggyback from Eraqus for little information.

 

“Have you at any point known about the ancient Keyblade war?"  he asked intriguingly to his dark haired friend who sat crosswise over of him and the chessboard, his golden eyes were still focused on the board. Xehanort execute his captures by first grabbing Eraqus' piece, at that point he slide that piece to the back of his hand to be held by his pinky fingers inside his palm.

  

“Really? You're ignoring my fundamental iss-"  Eraqus stopped, taking in an overwhelming breath, before reasserting his grin as he deliberately put one white piece accurately amidst of the white square tile. "Better believe it the Masters favorite story. I ponder where she heard the story from, not that I care in any case."He dodged his head a little from the blinding daylight, his dark hair fanned upwards before resettling simply over his eyes.

 

While holding the caught piece, Xehanort move his very own piece to the catching square utilizing by using his forefinger. "So you know the "lost Masters?"  Their the ones who started the Keyblade war." Beneath the two glowing golden eyes, showed up a grin that split the all over was a crease of delight. It was so unpretentious, it was significantly additionally irritating for Eraqus who got a look at his face.

 

“Never heard of them." He twisted his lips into an ungainly, toothy grin, his however his cheeks were not all that trading off. Eraqus knew precisely what Xehanort was doing, utilizing him to disclose information about the War and the lost Masters. Eraqus thought about it yet he would not like to discuss, particularly not with Xehanort for a fundamental reason. Mostly on the grounds that Eraqus is keeping and respecting Master's desire and the master revealed to him a little info about the ancient war and Master didn't need Xehanort to know about it. Master didn't give Eraqus a reason yet he regarded his Master's desire, so he would stay silent about war stuff at whatever point he banters with Xehanort. He stroked his chin with his right hand, he got and held the silver piece in his left hand get a handle on, waiting patiently for his friend’s turn. _"Your turn, lord zeeahnort"_

 

_“Hmph."_

Xehanort was sure that he knew Eraqus was attempting to shroud something, he could pursue him quicker than a book. He could see that Eraqus' face demeanor was cumbersome. _“You can drop the façade.”_ his serious voice thickly with aggravation and he proceeded with "Untruths are twirling surrounding you and you know something that I don't have the foggiest idea of. You know about the Keyblade war and I might want to know about it. Honesty is the best policy, isn't It Eraqus?" he gruffly said to him and with a swapping movement, he held the golden piece while his fingers begin to slide the other golden piece around the golden piece.

 

The raven boy’s mouth scrunched and eyebrows arched by Xehanort's undesirable questions. Why so sudden? Doesn’t he get tired of talking about that crap? Why can’t he just wiggle his arthritis fingers and call it a day? Heck, Xehanort didn’t even come to the Master’s birthday party last week! _"_ Xehanort, I think you've been working and thinking too hard. There's nothing unique about the entire Keyblade War and yakkity yak. Not to mention, you didn't even go to Master's birthday party and she was eager to meet you at the gathering however you didn't arrive. She was exceptionally sad and I think you owe her an expression of remorse after we're finished playing our game" Eraqus shakes his head shamefully at the silverette haired boy as he moves the silver piece to any empty square not assaulted by one of his pieces and places a piece between the other piece and the golden piece.

 

"Just like the legend said, darkness prevails, light expire.” Xehanort turned with sudden fierceness, the words flying from his mouth with a force as he catches a silver piece that exists in his way by moving to that piece's square. “The future it’s already been written” he lifts up his head, throwing his eyes upward the Keyblade that was holding tight the golden format divider like a decoration. There it was. The most ancient Keyblade, no name and he wanted it, he needed it that blade. He figured it would fit impeccably in his grasp and he'll be superior one day, anybody that questioned him will see. He'd need to get it, he knew he would, however at any rate along these lines his mind had a couple of minutes longer to get ready. His eyes threw down at keychain, the dark charm with a Gazing Eye and his lips bear the similarity to a grin, sufficiently only to demonstrate that he is making the most of his considerations whatever they might be. _"There is nothing you can do everything has a destiny that has been chosen as of now. All will be, all together, consistently, and out of time. The eye is the future"_ The teenage boy could careless about his master's birthday, he desired no name and answers about ancient generations and nothing else.

 

“Who's to say I can’t change it? Maybe light will prevail.” Eraqus adds. “There is more to light than meets the eye and light is the main great power in the universe and that is the only thing that is in any way important. By the way, you should stay away from the darkness stuff since it could easily corrupt you or anyone in general" Eraqus would never understand Xehanort’s interests about the Keyblade War. His master told him little information about it but he would never ask questions about it and he wasn’t really intrigued about it either. Perhaps Xehanort’s introspective nature lead him to be locked in thought as he observed, it was hard for Eraqus to know what’s going in his friend’s head. Eraqus hopes his dear friend won’t do anything bad for his curiosity. Shaking off the thoughts, his big, bright grey eyes scanned the whole chessboard. All of Xehanort’s pieces are all centralized on their squares, while some of his are slightly off center. Around seconds, Eraqus also move his silver piece one square forward while capturing one of the golden chess piece _. “Plus, you might be surprised.”_ He looked up at Xehanort with a grin spread over his face, wide and open, showing his over-whitened teeth.

 

 _“Oh I hope so”._   Xehanort looked up at his friend and shook his head in a way that left no doubt - his mind wasn't for changing, he will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. Xehanort takes one of his thin gold pieces and he moved it two spaces forward to the black box in front of Eraqus’ chess piece then he quickly called checkmate, smirking at all of his chess pieces surrounding the King. 

 

**_“Are you sure? Well my move, isn’t it?_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and see you #soon


End file.
